Full moon Im Bann des Mondes
by Pretty Lily Potter
Summary: Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie der Junge trotz der ängstlichen Warnung der Mutter auf den Wald zurannte.Fenrir trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume.Augenblicklich spürte er die ihm so bekannten Schmerzen, die die Bestie in ihm hervorrief, wenn sie hervorbrach. F


_AN: Mein neustes, großes Projekt: Über die Kindheit und Jugend eines Werwolfes... ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele kapitel es werden - kommt wohl auf euch an... _

_**Disclaimer: **Mal ehrlich - glaubt ihr wirklich, ich hätte irgendwelche Rechte an euch bekannten Charas? Nur einige werden euch neu sein - und den Plott hab ich mir natürlich auch selbst ausgedacht! _

_Enjoy reading - oder auch nicht...muhahahaha...wir starten nämlich gleich mit einer Vollmondnacht!_

_OoO_

**Prolog**

Der Vollmond leuchtete hell über den Wipfeln der Bäume.

Fenrir Greyback stand am Rande eines großen dunklen Waldes und sah zu dem Bauernhaus herüber, das den Bäumen am nächsten war. Er wusste genau, wer darin wohnte.

Er trug etwas, das wohl mal eine Robe gewesen war, doch selbst sie hatte seinem Wesen wohl nicht standgehalten.

Eben kam eine ärmlich gekleidete Frau aus dem Haus. Er sah, wie sie einen hölzernen Stab hob und daraufhin alle Lichter am Haus erloschen.

Hinter ihr tauchte der Kopf eines kleinen Jungen auf. Er zupfte an dem Umhang, den die Frau trug.

„Mum, bitte, ich will noch nicht ins Bett! Bitte lies mir noch ein Kapitel vor! Sonst renn´ ich in den Wald!"

Diese Worte entlockten Greyback ein höhnisches lachen, das er allerdings sofort unterbrach, als die Frau plötzlich den Kopf wandte, und in seine Richtung sah. Hatte sie ihn entdeckt? Die Antwort, die sie ihrem Sohn gab, klang ganz danach.

„Remus, nein! Nicht in den Wald!" Die Stimme der Frau klang panisch, so als wusste sie genau, was dort im Schatten auf sie und ihre Familie lauerte. Am liebsten hätte er darüber laut gelacht. Wenn ein Werwolf sich einmal eine Beute ausgesucht hatte, gab es für diese kein Entrinnen.

Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie der Junge trotz der ängstlichen Warnung der Mutter auf den Wald zurannte.

Fenrir trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume.

Augenblicklich spürte er die ihm so bekannten Schmerzen, die die Bestie in ihm hervorrief, wenn sie hervorbrach. Fast schon zufrieden merkte er, wie hungrig er war. In dieser Nacht würde die Zaubererwelt einen viel versprechenden Nachwuchs weniger haben, und seine Sippe einen mehr…

Mit von Schrecken geweiteten Augen stand Lisa Lupin da und sah ihrem Sohn nach, die Arme ausgestreckt, als wollte sie ihn zurückhalten.

Dann, nach Stunden, wie es ihr schien, tatsächlich aber waren es nur wenige Sekunden, lief sie los.

Auf den Waldrand zu, Remus hinterher. Oh Merlin! Nein! Sie musste… Sie musste!

Doch sie kam zu spät. Kaum hatte Remus sich dem Wolf bis auf wenige Schritte genähert, da griff dieser auch schon an.

Lisa sah, wie der Wolf seine Zähne in den Hals ihres Sohnes rammte.

Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab, und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf den Werwolf.

Fenrir Greyback schnellte herum. Er spannte die Muskeln seiner Hinterbeine an, bereit zum Sprung. Doch in diesem Moment traf ihn der Zauber mitten auf die Schnauze. Er heulte auf, und hob eine Pranke.

Sie verfehlte ihr Ziel, Lisas Gesicht, nicht.

Doch Lisa lies sich nicht beirren. Der Werwolf hatte in diesen Schlag seine letzte Kraft gelegt, nun lag er geschockt auf dem Boden. Sie blickte sich um. Da lag ihr Sohn reglos auf dem laubbedeckten Boden.

Doch er konnte nicht tot sein – durfte es nicht – sie hatte gesehen, dass er nur einmal gebissen worden war! Es konnte nicht so schlimm gewesen sein!

Sie nahm den fünfjährigen, blutenden Remus auf den Arm und rannte mit ihm zurück zum Haus, aber nicht, ohne sich mehrmals umzusehen und sich zu vergewissern, dass der Wolf immer noch da war, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

OoO

Wenn es noch irgendeinen noch so kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer gegeben hatte, dass der Angreifer ein ganz gewöhnlicher grauer Wolf gewesen war, dann verschwand er am nächsten Morgen.

Lisa Lupin hatte die ganze Nacht am Bett ihres Kindes gewacht. Voller Angst, es zu verlieren.

Remus Wunden waren nicht schlimm, doch sie waren unheilbar, denn sie kamen von den Zähnen eines Werwolfes. Lisa ahnte, dass der Werwolf Remus nicht hatte verletzten wollen – der einzige Sinn und Zweck dieses Kampfes war, aus ihm eine Bestie wie ihn zu machen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein dumpfes Pochen. Sie brauchte einige Zeit, in der sie einfach nur stocksteif dastand, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass das Klopfen von der Haustür gekommen war.

Zitternd erhob sie sich vom Bett ihres Sohnes und ging auf wackeligen Beinen zur Tür. Als sie diese öffnete, kam ihr zunächst eine Wolke des widerlichsten Gestanks entgegen, den sie je gerochen hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Blut, Verwesung und, da war sie sich seltsamer Weise sicher, Bosheit. Reine, grausame Bosheit.

Erschrocken sah Lisa Lupin ihr Gegenüber an. Dessen Stimme passte perfekt zu dem Geruch, den er verströmte, als er sagte: „Gib mir das Kind!"

Immer noch sagte Lisa kein Wort. Sie starrte den Mann vor sich bloß entgeistert an.

Dieser ließ sich davon nicht im Geringsten beirren. Im Gegenteil – er grinste bei ihrem Anblick bloß hämisch und fuhr fort: „Er wird in eurer Welt eh nichts werden können. Er gehört nicht mehr zu euch. Er ist einer von uns! Ich habe ihn erschaffen! Und ich werde ihn bekommen!"

Niemand weiß, was aus Remus Lupin geworden wäre, wenn nicht genau in diesem Moment sein Vater hinter Lisa erschienen wäre. Denn Lisa zitterte noch immer heftig, denn sie wusste, dass sie gegen diesen Mann nichts unternehmen konnte.

„Wenn Sie meinen Sohn auch nur anfassen, werde ich dem Ministerium einen Hinweis geben, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind und in Vollmondnächten bewusst die Nähe von Zauberern suchen!", drohte sie dem Mann mit der kräftigsten und hasserfülltesten Stimme, die sie zustande brachte.

Fenrir Greyback lachte lediglich höhnisch bei diesen Worten.

"Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie könnten mir drohen? Glauben Sie, dass Sie die Erste sind, die mir damit droht, mich zu verpfeifen? Das Zaubereiministerium kennt mich ganz genau, aber diese Armleuchter bringen es ja nicht einmal fertig, einen meiner Zöglinge zu fangen!"

Von diesen Worten erwachte der kleine Remus. Auch er erkannte am Tonfall des Wolfes, dass es um ihn ging, und dass dieser Mann ihm nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt war.

Seine Eltern versuchten derweil tapfer, für ihren Sohn stark zu sein und sich keine Angst anmerken zu lassen. Sie wussten ganz genau, wie wild diese Art Kreaturen, mit der sie es zu tun hatten, darauf reagierten. Werwölfe witterten Angstschweiß meilenweit, und dieser machte da ganz gewiss keine Ausnahme.

Einige weitere Sekunden verstrichen, ohne, dass etwas geschah. Dann, als Greyback einen Schritt auf das Bett mit dem zitternden Kind zumachte, fest entschlossen ihn zu packen und zu stehlen, so wie er es immer tat, schob sich plötzlich Lisa Lupin zwischen ihn und ihren Sohn. Ihre Augen funkelten entschlossen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Bestie ihrem Kind Schaden zufügen würde!

Ihr muggelgeborener Mann stellte sich direkt vor das Kinderbett. Mit tödlicher Sicherheit ahnte er schon, was seine Frau vorhatte, bevor diese vor den Augen des Werwolfes ihren Zauberstab zog. Blechernes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

Dann, plötzlich, durchfuhr ein Schrei die Stille. Der Schrei eines kleinen Jungen, der mit ansehen musste, wie seine Mutter vortrat und sich dem Werwolf entgegenstellte. Fenrir Greyback schnellte vor und schlug Klauen und Zähne in das Fleisch der Frau. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, obwohl der Werwolf diesmal nicht verwandelt war…

Remus starrte die Lache aus Blut an, die sich um den Körper seiner Mutter bildete. Der Angreifer war beriets über alle Berge. Er war sich anscheinend sehr sicher, dass Remus früher oder später wieder den Weg zu ihm finden würde.

Remus´ Vater stand an die Wand gelehnt. Er schien gar nicht richtig realisieren zu können, was soeben geschehen war. Dann hockte er sich neben seine Frau und legte ein Ohr auf ihre Brust. Kein Puls. Lisa Lupin war für ihren Sohn gestorben.

OoO

_So, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. _

_An dieser Stelle sein noch einmal ganz herzlich BineBlack gedankt, die das Beta-Lesen übernommen hat. Vielen Dank - du hast mich ganz schön zurechtgestutzt... _

_Und an alle Schwarzleser: Warum macht ihr das? Ihr könnt mir ruhig sagen, wenn sie euch etwas nicht gefällt - ich kann Kritik vertragen! _


End file.
